


Adventures in Pet Care

by Dellessa



Series: Pet Verse [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Pet, Medical Procedures, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>From Pheonix-<br/>Optimus as a pet to megatron<br/>added ears, tail etc of whatever creature<br/>cybercat? turbohound?<br/>up to you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Pet Care

Megatron stood aside in the medical bay as he watched Scalpel work. The doctor was clever and made the modifications to his new ‘pet’s’ frame blend seamlessly in. It looked as if the mech had always had the pert little ear shells that flopped over at the midpoint, and the long tail set on his pert little aft. His peds had taken on a more canine appearance, and so had his servos. Each blunt finger had a dull claw at the end. 

“Are you almost done, doctor?” Megatron growled his impatience. 

“Perfection cannot be hurried,” the little medic grumbled. “The adjustments to the autobots programming is proving to be...tricky.” 

Megatron frowned, and let the doctor work in silence. 

Finally the medic removed the cable from the mech’s medical port and skittered away. He turned off the energon drip, “Your pet is ready, Lord Megatron.” 

Megatron smirked as he came forward. He fastened a collar around Optimus Prime’s neck, and clipped a matching leash to it before the little Prime began to stir. “Such a lovely prize, and a lovely pet.” 

Optimus whimpered, his optics onlining slowly, dim and confused before then fell onto Megatron’s dermas. He bared his denta revealing sharp fangs. His lips formed words, but only a growl came out. 

Megatron chuckled, “Only good pets are allowed to speak, and you have not shown yourself to be one, my little prize.” 

Optimus’ optics widened, and he tried to shout. What came out of his mouth was a sharp yip, which left him looking startled, and on the edge of panic. 

“The collar controls it. I wouldn’t suggest trying to take it off. It will put you into stasis unless I enter the code.” Megatron lifted Optimus off of the medical berth and set him down on wobbly peds. “You look very good, little mech. Scrumptious.” 

Opimus whimpered, and swayed on his ped, nearly falling over. Megatron caught him and picked him up easily. This couldn't be happening.

OoOoOoOo

It was easier to crawl than to walk. His balance still felt off, so he skittered across the floor as soon as he heard Megatron coming and wiggled beneath the berth. He pushed himself to the back, curling up as small as he could and hoped that Megatron would not think to look there.

No such luck. He was pulled out from under the berth by one of his peds, and growled the whole way, dull claws scraping against the floor as he was pulled out of his hiding place. It was horribly undignified. As soon as he was in the warlords grip his leash was clipped on and he was forced to follow or be dragged. 

Optimus growled and barked angrily the entire way to the throne room, and bared his teeth as he was placed on a plush, mesh pillow beside the throne, right at Megatron’s peds. It was almost as soft as the pet bed he slept in in Megatron’s room. 

He grumbled, as he moved around, trying to get comfortable. It would be a long wait. It was always a long wait, and he was not even allowed a datapad to keep him entertained. He huffed, growling loudly, and finally snapped at Megatron’s legs. 

The warlord frowned down at him, “You are a very, very bad pet. Can’t even sit still and behave.” 

Optimus growled deep in his chest. He would have yelled at the fragger if he could have. He did howl, when he was picked up and held by the warlord. The mechs in the room stopped and watched as he was pushed down across Megatron’s lap and spanked like an errant sparkling. It didn’t hurt, but it left him feeling flushed through out his frame. The spot where Megatron’s palm hit him grew hot, making Optimus wiggle and try to escape the mech’s hold. 

“Such a bad pet. Perhaps this isn’t punishment enough,” there was amusement in Megatron’s voice. “Perhaps you need more...encouragement to behave.” 

What Optimus needed was to be let go. He growled again and sank sharp denta into Megatron’s thigh. Energon flooded his mouth, and he held on tight. Megatron did not flinch. He pried Optimus off of him and held him pinned to his chestplates. his hand moving down Optimus’ chassis, and settling against his panel. Optimus yelped, when he felt it slide to the side, and lock there. Optimus stared out in horror at the crowed, yipping loudly as he heard Megatron’s panel snap open. 

He whined, trying to wiggle away. Not here. Not in front of all of these mechs! Optimus whimpered loudly, voicing his humiliation the only way he could at the moment. 

Megatron slowly prepared him, drawing it out. His fingers moved inside of Optimus, stretching him out and slowly encouraging the lubricant to gather until it dripped down Optimus’ thighs. His frame betrayed him, growing hot. 

His fans kicked on loudly, wringing a laugh from Megatron, “Such an eager little puppy.” 

Megatron changed his grip, and slowly impaled Optimus on his spike. It felt too big, and made the callipers and clench, ripple against each ridge and flutter as he was nearly stretched to the limit. Optimus whimpered as he was slowly lifted up, and dropped back down, sinking unit he was completely impaled. 

Megatron paused and watched him with hungry optics, “Look at them, pet. They are all watching you, wanting you.” 

Optimus looked through bleary optics. The other Cons were watching him. Some had pets like himself, former elite guard bots and Primes, and to his horror his own mechs. He picked Bumblebee and Ratchet out in the crowd. He closed his optics not wanting to be seen or for them to see him. It was a horrible recharge flux this couldn't be happening, but it was he realized as Megatron began to move. He set a wild pace, chasing after his overload. He came with a roar, spilling transfluid into Optimus’ valve. It pressed against the entrance to the gestation tank before the entrance opened. Optimus could feel it sloshing inside of him, and he was so close to overload himself when the mech stopped. Energy crackled against Optimus’ frame, and he would have begged for over load had been able to spark. 

“Bad pets do not get overloads,” Megatron pronounced. He pulled something out of his subspace, but Optimus did not realize what it was until Megatron pulled him off of his spiked, and pressed the plug in it’s place. It magnetized, locking the fluids inside of him and keeping him stretched as wide as his valve could take. He was sat back down on the mesh pillow, filthy and covered in transfluid and lubricant. He sat there, dazed, and uncomfortable as Megatron began to clean himself off with a rag. As he sat there, wiggling uncomfortable, he realized one thing. His own spike had never pinged him. Never tried to pressurize. He shivered, and tried to access the programming...and it was not there at all. The fragger had taken his spike!

OoOoOoOo

Optimus squirmed in his little plush berth. He felt uncomfortably full. So full it felt as though his plating was sticking out. So full it no longer made sloshing noises, but the constant pressure on his node left him shivering, and his engine revving. It was a torment.

So much so that it was almost a relief when Megatron picked him up. He whined pitifully wanting the plug removed and something else entirely fill him. He needed relief. His frame felt like it was burning, as if he would melt into a puddle of molten metal. Megatron sat on the edge of the berth, holding him in his lap and petting heated plating. 

“Is there something wrong, pet?” Megatron looked down at him, and frowned. “Hmmm...perhaps I should take you to Hook. You feel like you are overheating.” 

Optimus whined and ground himself against Megatron, pawing at the parts that he could touch. He didn’t feel like himself at off. The heat was overwhelming, and he could feel lubricant pulling behind his panel. It finally leaked through the seam and left a trail of purple liquid across Megatron’s plating. 

Megatron’s frown deepened, and he picked Optimus up ignoring his squawk of protest. The warlord nearly ran through the hallway, thinking he had broken his pet. Optimus was generally anything but cooperative, and his plating was so hot. “Hook! Stop what you are going. I need your assistance. Now. What is wrong with him?” 

The doctor gave Megatron an annoyed look, which just as quickly smoothed away. “Put him on the berth, let me have a look.” Hook jacked in, frowning as he sorted through Optimus’ coding. “Scalpel heavily edited his coding. He did not just change his frame there is cyberhound coding mixed in with his root coding.”

“What does that mean in this case?” Megatron growled, becoming impatient. 

“Have you been fragging him a lot? Forcing transfluid into his chamber?” Hook didn’t wait for an answer. “You primed him, and he is going into heat.” 

“Oh?” Megatron asked, browplates rising. 

“If you do not want sparklings now---” 

“I do though. I simply thought it would take vorns. This is excellent news.”

Optimus listened from where he sat on the berth, and hunched his shoulders. He didn’t want sparklings, but he also wanted his frame to stop tormenting him. No matter how much he disliked the idea his chassis had an entirely different idea.

OoOoOoOo

Optimus squirmed in Megatron’s grasp as he was carried back to the warlord’s berthroom. His frame felt as hot as ever. Megatron placed him on the berth, and Optimus shuttered his optics. The mesh felt cool against his plating. Megatron bound each of his hands to the head of the berth, and lifted first one ped into the air, and fastened it to a longer chain attached to the head of the berth before doing to same to the the other leg. Optimus whined and squirmed. It was an odd position, his legs spread wide, and over his helm, nearly bending him in two.

“You look so good like that,” Megatron purred. He lapped up the lubrication the had seeped out from behind Optimus’ panel and hit the manual release. He lapped at the rim, smiling at the way Optimus’ vents hitched. “So beautiful,” he said and slowly pulled out the plug leaving Optimus feeling empty. Megatron’s glossa replaced it, but it was nowhere near thick enough. Optimus clenched his hands together in frustration. “Such a good pet. You deserve a reward.” Megatron reached across Optimus, doing something with the collar, and something changed. Words started flowing from his mouth as fast as anything Blurr ever said. 

“Please-please-please-I-need-you-please-I-feel-like-I’m-burning-up.” 

Megatron chuckled, moving over him and pressing in with one motion. It let Optimus gasping. Megatron thrust into him, grinding against the ceiling node at the top of his valve. had he been able to he would have clung to Megatron and better and pleaded for his release. His processor was too clouded by pleasure to think much less speak. 

His spark plates slid away of their own volition, leaving him bare before his enemy. Megatron didn’t lose a beat. He was still thrusting into Optimus as he ground their sparks together and the charge rose high enough to crackle in arcs across their plating. It was too much. Optimus felt like he was falling as pleasure hit him in waves and he was finally knocked offline.

OoOoOoOo

Optimus wasn’t sure how he felt about the “Pet Park”, it had an obstacle course, a place to transform and just run...which he wasn’t sure about at all. Transforming into a cyberhound was weird. He missed his treads, and racing down stretches of road. Running on all fours was strange at best, but he was not the only one just lounging around. He perked up as soon as he spotted Bumblebee, and Blurr. Both now had technocat features, and their chassis were rounding like Optimus’ own. Shockwave led them by a pair of leashes, and never let them far from his sight. They both seemed content to lounge in the sun, and purred when Optimus approaches and wiggled in next to them on them, soaking up the loar rays as they stretched out on the electrumgrass.

They couldn’t talk yet, but it was nice just snuggling with them. He had been so scared for all of his friends. Ratchet, he knew, was safe. He saw him on most trips to see Hook for check-ups. He was as crotchety as ever. Somehow the cyberpanther features suited him quite well...not that Optimus would ever volunteer that information. 

He had not seen Bulkhead though, or much of Prowl or even Jazz though. It tugged at Optimus’ spark. He could not help but worry for those mechs. Even though...he felt like all of their sacrifice was worth it. The elite guard and primes had been imprisoned and turned to pets, but the general population were left to live their lives in peace. The only time they were made pets was by their own request as Megatron had explained to him when he had asked. That was comforting at least. The suffering of a few was worth the safety of the many...at least in Optimus’ optics. 

He curled closer to Bee and Blurr, and listened to Megatron talk to Shockwave...and then later to Blitzwing and Lockdown. Prowl and Jazz eventually joined their cuddle pile. It was warm, and comforting being near such familiar fields, and eventually Optimus drifted into recharge.

OoOoOoOo

Optimus shifted on his pillow in the throne room, and tried to find a comfortable spot he had felt...odd all sol long. A red warning flashed across his HUD, ‘emergence cycle commencing.’ Optimus froze, and gasped in surprise. “I need to go the the medbay. They are coming. Now. Please!”

Megatron stared at him as if the words did not compute in his processor. “Optimus...”

“Now! Don’t stare at me that way. Now!” A growl left his vocalizer to emphasize the words. That got the warlord moving. He carefully picked Optimus up and carried him to the infirmary. Hook was already waiting, to Optimus’ relief. It was over quickly. Hook numbed his frame, and carefully removed each of the sparklings and put each one in an incubator. They were so small. Optimus counted five to his shock. The medic had thought that there was at least three, but they had been so clustered together inside of Optimus’ frame it had been impossible to tell. 

“I want to hold them,” he slurred, reaching out. 

“Shhh....soon, pet.” 

They were safe at least, he didn’t protest when Hook injected more medicine in his lines and he drifted off into recharge.

OoOoOoOo

Optimus had never given much thought to having sparklings. It really wasn’t something that was done in the Autobot empire. It was messy. It took time and energy from the carrier. He had always thought if that time came that he would make a visit to the Temple of Primus and ask Vector Sigma for a mech to take care of. Instead he found himself the carrier of five sparklings. They were still small, and fed from his lines to gain nourishment, which he was doing as he sat at Megatron’s peds in the throne room that day. The Decepticon was...surprisingly a good and attentive sire. He was holding the biggest of the sparklings at the moment. Galvatron was a miniature version of Megatron. The rest took after Optimus, two seemingly picking up the cyberhound coding that had been meshed with Optimus’ own---Orion and Dion. They were also the smallest of the litter. They dozed in his lap while the other two fed. Optimus turned his attention to them, Nemesis and Motormaster took after Optimus in looks but not in coloration.

He had a feeling they were all going to be a handful when they got older. Both Galvatron and Nemesis were willful, but they were also very protective of their siblings with gave Optimus hope. They gave him a reason to look forward to the next sol, and hope things would get better. 

Oddly, he thought Megatron felt the same. He was very careful with them. Optimus was so busy with his musing that he was startled when Megatron began to yell at the ambassador that he had been speaking to. Optimus had never liked the Quintessons that came to negotiate, and frankly he was surprised that Megatron had let them come to negotiate in any case. 

He watched in confusion as Megatron pushed Galvatron into his arms, and then moved passed them firing his fusion cannon at the techno organic, and it tried to flee. The ambassador did not get far. He was dragged from the throne room by General Strika and Lugnut. Optimus stared in confusion. What had even happened?

“Megatron? What happened?” He asked, watching the warlord vent heavily, clearly agitated. 

“He wanted to buy you, and the pups.” Megatron bristled. “He wanted to take our sparklings.” 

Optimus stared at the mech, opened his mouth and then shook his helm. He could have pointed out how hypocritical Megatron was being, but he decided not to waste his breath. “I take it you told him no?” 

“He’s lucky I didn’t rip him limb from limb.” 

Optimus settled back onto his pillow, and cradled the Sparklings against him. They curled against him, sparks spinning happily in recognition. He loved them, he could not deny that. He would do anything to protect them, and perhaps had he been in Megatron’s place he would have done worse to the ambassador. Much worse. 

He curled up, drawing the sparklings close. They were tired and sated from their feeding, and he felt much the same. He was barely aware of Megatron sitting down beside him and petting his helm gently as he fell off into recharge. He might not love Megatron---and knew he never would---but he trusted him to protect them while he recharged. Megatron loved their sparklings dearly, and that was what mattered most to him.


End file.
